Es como es
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: ¿Por qué James Moriarty es cómo es? Esa pregunta no tiene solo una respuesta, solo sabemos que le pasaron cosas malas, lo que nos lleva a la pregunta: ¿Los psicópatas tienen sentimientos? James si, sentimientos malos, como la ira, pero sobre todo, la envidia. Su enfermo deseo de ganarle a Sherlock lo convirtió en lo que es.
**Título:** Es como es

 **Resumen:** ¿Por qué James Moriarty es cómo es? Esa pregunta no tiene solo una respuesta, solo sabemos que le pasaron cosas malas, lo que nos lleva a la pregunta: ¿Los psicópatas tienen sentimientos? James si, sentimientos malos, como la ira, pero sobre todo, la envidia. Su enfermo deseo de ganarle a Sherlock lo convirtió en lo que es.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia si, espero que la disfruten. **No** tuve tiempo para que me lo revisaran, así que avísenme y discúlpenme por cualquiererror.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo _ **"El sabueso de Baskerville"**_

 **Es como es**

No, no, no y definitivamente no, él no podía tener un mejor juguete.

James iba a jardín de infantes, a sus cuatro años conoció a Sherlock ellos dos eran bastante parecidos, ambos muy inteligentes pese a su corta edad. En ellos, siendo los dos niños más inteligentes nació una pequeña, por no decir gigantesca, rivalidad. Por eso a Jim no le gustaba para nada que Sherlock tuviera un juguete nuevo, mucho mejor que su tonto y viejo barco de plástico, tampoco le gustaba nada la relación que tenía con Molly, su maestra jardinera favorita, se notaba que a Molly le gustaba mucho más Sherlock que él, y eso sinceramente era algo que le enfermaba, lo llenaba de envidia. Más si podemos agregar que Moriarty era un niño muy caprichoso, más de lo que cualquier niño ahí lo era, aprendiendo con el tiempo que si hacía rabietas podía conseguir lo que se propusiera, más descendiendo de una familia con poder y riqueza. La maestra Molly trato muchísimas veces de hacerles comprender a los padres de James que no siempre debían consentirlo, que eso le haría mal, pero los padres eran igual de tercos que el niño.

Molly tuvo que intervenir cuando James le rompió el avión nuevo de juguete de Sherlock, quien estaba molesto, pero no lloraba como cualquier niño lo haría, sólo hacía un puchero y le gritaba a Jim que era un envidioso. La maestra jardinera con un suspiro llevo de la mano a James hasta el aula vacía, para poder hablar con él.

Una de las muchas cosas que a sus escasos cuatros años de vida, eran las miradas de decepción de la maestra Molly.

.

* * *

.

Luego en cuarto grado, en primaría, cuando James tenía apenas ocho años, otro ataque de envidia hacia Sherlock. La profesora Irene Adler lo prefería a él.

Con sarcasmo, el castaño piensa que debería haberse acostumbrado, la maestra Molly después de todo ya había preferido a Sherlock antes de a él.

Nadie lo valoraba, a pesar de tener una mente prodigiosa.

.

* * *

.

En primer año de secundaria Carl Powers era muy popular, muy popular tanto con chicas como con chicos. A veces Jim lo veía pasar, rodeado de amigos, de chicas que cada vez que lo veían se sonrojaban de pies a cabeza y actuaban como tontas sin neuronas y con demasiadas hormonas. Tan apreciado, y sin embargo con poca materia gris.

Cometió el grave error de meterse con James, ganó un enemigo muy peligroso.

Carl Powers murió misteriosamente un dieciocho de julio, ahogado, unos años después.

.

* * *

.

Pasados unos meses después del terrible acontecimiento, la trágica muerte de Carls, James iba al Instituto como si nada, ya tenía catorce años e iba a tercero de secundaria.

Tenía muy claro ya que los hombres le atraían de una manera que las mujeres no, y no tenía problemas con admitirlo, y coquetear descaradamente con algunos de sus compañeros que lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro (algo a lo que se había acostumbrado hace mucho antes de aceptar su sexualidad). Entonces es cuando su obsesión por Sherlock Holmes volvió mucho más fuerte, ¿porque? Era en realidad una respuesta sencilla, el pequeño bastardo había descubierto su _"travesura"_ en la pileta con Powers. Sherlock no le había dicho nada, pero no hacía falta, bastaba con mirarlo profundamente. Durante las clases, James se sentía muy observado, y cada vez que giraba la cabeza sonreía con picardía y orgulloso, porque tenía en su nuca dos fríos y calculadores ojos grises observado, tratando de meterse en su piel y averiguar cosas sobre él.

A Sherlock le frustraba no conseguir hacer ninguna deducción acerca de James.

Moriarty aprendió con el tiempo a no encariñarse con sus maestros y profesores, ellos siempre apreciaban más a Sherlock. A pesar de tener el mismo grado de inteligencia. Pero, esa vez, fue imposible, de sólo ver al profesor Gregory Lestrade se interesó, mucho a decir verdad, no tan sólo por la materia que enseñaba, el educador no debía ser muy mayor, tenía unos veinte o veintitantos años, el cabello castaño con algunas casi invisibles canas, al parecer sus alumnos lo hacían sufrir demasiado.

Claro que este profesor no era muy distinto a los otros, felicitaba a Sherlock y lo tenía como el más listo de la clase, aunque varias veces lo había sacado afuera de su clase por faltas de respeto hacia su persona (en otras palabras, comentarios ofensivos que el menor de los Holmes no podía parar de hacer) pero él tenía algo especial, y era que también reconocía los logros de Jim, y lo felicitaba en privado, cosa que no muchos de sus profesores hacían.

Eso no evitó que James sintiera envidia de la relación que llevaban Sherlock y Gregory, eran, además de profesor y alumno, amigos.

Este hecho pareció llamar la atención de James ya que se debía a algo, y él no sabía a qué.

Más pronto que tarde descubrió porque eran tan amigos, y eso lo hizo sentirse peor. Lestrade salía con el hermano mayor del «freak»: Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft era un educador también, enseñaba a cursos mayores, y todos decían que era muy estricto. James pudo apreciar una vez la manera en que ellos dos interactuaban, y a pesar de no estar más que como amigos en el instituto se notaba a kilómetros que había más que amistad y compañerismo en aquella relación.

Su sangre volvió a hervir, era rabia lo que sentía, las cosas nunca le salían como quería, y aunque no hubiese tenido muchas oportunidades con el profesor, James estaba dispuesto a intentar hacer algo, hasta que claro, se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Otro Holmes lo había superado, pero no se quedaría así, no. Envidia. Pura envidia. Quiso estar en el lugar del pelirrojo, quiso ser el quien besara esos labios, pero el sólo era un adolescente con problemas de temperamento y una gran inteligencia.

.

* * *

.

A los dieciséis, ya en quinto año del secundario, conoció a John Watson, quien iba a ser su primer y único amigo. Pues John admiraba su inteligencia. El problema fue cuando lo conoció bien.

Conoció su temperamento, sus ataques de rabia sin sentido, sus caprichos, lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser. John tolero todo eso, todo eso y más, él podía tolerarlo, hasta a veces se lo tomaba con humor. Hasta que James le confesó que a veces quería asesinar a gente.

James se dio cuenta de su error cuando al día siguiente John no se sentó a su lado.

Perderlo le dolió, alguien le importo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se interesó, pero no, aparentemente John Watson había dejado de ser su amigo.

Por eso había sido un golpe muy duro cuando empezó a ser el mejor amigo de Sherlock.

Aquí vamos de nuevo, su querida amiga la envidia lo saludaba, todos los días, podía ver a John, como el mejor amigo que perdió y ahora está con otra persona, podría haber sido el con quien pasase momentos maravillosos e inolvidables, y aventuras emocionantes e increíbles. Pero no. Siempre Sherlock Holmes, siempre le ganaba. Lo odio, los odio, tanto a John como a Sherlock, su corazón se llenó de dolor y en su mente sólo aparecían ideas retorcidas y macabras, ideas que podía tener sólo un psicópata como él. Mil y un formas de asesinar tanto al Holmes como a su amigo rubio. Malos pensamientos, dolor, rabia.

Así es como nació su gran plan. Así es como consiguió ser la araña que construyó la más grande telaraña, una red de criminales, de toda Inglaterra. Esos hechos lo marcaron mucho, mucho más de lo que esperaba, y desde entonces formo una coraza sobre él, nadie lo dañaría nunca, los sentimientos debían desaparecer, pero tenía que lograr eso haciendo que las cosas no se pongan aburridas en su vida, entonces nada podía ser mejor que una red de criminales. Su odio hacia Sherlock y hacia todos los que lo rechazaron, lo hicieron ser como es. Es como es gracias a que nació como un maldito psicópata, y a la ira y a la tremenda envidia que sentía por todos, porque todos podían tener amigos, todos podían tener una familia y una vida como cualquier otra, mientras que él no tenía elección. James aprendió, aprendió finalmente a aceptar su forma de ser, la vida que le había tocado. Aprendió que él no había nacido para ser solamente uno más del montón. Nació para cambiar la vida de mucha gente, para bien, o para mal…

Creció con rabia en su corazón, e, impulsado por el obsesivo y enfermizo deseo de poder vencer de una vez por todas a Sherlock Holmes, nació su oficio, nació James Moriarty, el criminal consultor.

.

* * *

.

Tuvo que esperar unos años para que su plan funcionara, y se cumpliese su deseo, tuvo que _"sacrificar su vida"_ (al menos darle a entender a Sherlock que eso es lo que hizo) para que ocurriera.

Y, finalmente lo logró. Lo venció, y se dio cuenta tan sólo al mirar, a través de unas cámaras ocultas la cara que puso John Watson cuando vio a su mejor amigo caer por la azotea de St Bart's.


End file.
